Just a Passing Thought
by redquicksilver
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke has been acting pretty weird around Hinata and Valentine's Day is coming up. What will happen you think? SasuHina I would have to say there is OOC, I'm sorry. You can decide for me.


Ok, this here is an idea I got while watching Everybody Loves Raymond. Weird, huh? But, yeah. It's in honor of Valentine's Day, and also because I'm getting slight writer's block. So, here you go.

Just a Passing Thought

Hinata looked out the window, watching the snow fall down in tiny spirals. It was February and it was still snowing a little bit. It had been unseasonably cold all winter long and it had been drawing out. She watched the tiny snowflakes as they fell against the glass and melt beneath her touch on the glass. She blew on the glass, creating a fog across half of the window. My, it was cold.

She drew tiny little hearts in the condensation, thinking about the upcoming holiday and reflecting on the last few weeks. She was thinking about the many embarrassing moments that seemed to happen whenever she went outside. It seemed like any time she went out the same thing would happen to her.

It had started on January 29th. (I thought I might just start it on my birthday. Haha.) She was trying to get home before a major storm had happened. It was just after her shift at the hospital and she was bone-tired and just wanted to warm up under the covers with some sweet tea.

She was also trying to escape her mortification of catching Sakura and Naruto making out. She knew they were a couple now, but she still felt a little hurt about it. She had gone to tell Sakura about the report and had walked in on them, much to her unluckiness. She had forgotten that they didn't know she was there and had gasped, bringing their attention to her, which she did not want at all. So, she had run out in a daze, and barely escaped the hospital without running into either of them.

She was still blushing maddeningly red when, with her head bowed down to escape the wind, she had run into a tall figure, knocking her flat on her rear.  
"Oof!" Hinata had hit the packed snow pretty hard, and was rubbing her sore bum when she saw a black-gloved hand extended down in front of her face. She blinked in surprise and looked up to see the glowering face of Sasuke Uchiha.

'Oh great,' she thought, 'As if it wasn't bad enough that I saw Naruto and Sakura and now I'm right on my butt, but it just had to be him, huh?'

His face looked impatient and she could have sworn that she could hear a foot tapping on the snow, so she reached up and grabbed his larger hand with her tiny ones. He pulled her up with no effort and set her on her feet. She turned and brushed the snow off of her skirt onto the snowdrift below her and then turned back to her helper.

"Arigato Uchiha-san. I'm sorry for bumping into you. Gomen." She then bowed in apology and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"You have something on your face," the gruff voice of the avenger said. He then turned her body all the way around and looked her straight in the face before ducking his head and licking the clump of snow off her cheek.

Our dear little Hinata was surprised to say the least. No, wait, that's an understatement. She was so baffled that she couldn't even muster a proper blush. Her mouth opened slightly in a dead fish way, before the reality of the situation hit her. But by then, he had already swept past her and left her in the now falling snow. She then turned the deepest shade of red she'd ever gone before and her mouth dropped all the way open.

She had scurried home, scared that he would appear out of some alley, but not totally worried, seeing as how he had been headed in the opposite direction. She had then promptly locked herself in her little apartment, canceling any plans she had and she stayed in shock for quite a while.

The next time she had been walking along, several days later, she was carrying a box of donuts for a small get-together a few of the girls were having. The box was a little heavy, piled high with creams and jellies and she was trying to keep the weight from falling from her small arms. She had been rounding the second to last corner when she had felt that familiar bump of a bigger person and she had, once again, fallen on her toosh.

She hadn't dropped any of the donuts, but a Bavarian cream had escaped the pile and landed right on her nose, smearing the deliciousness and chocolate right along the bridge of her nose.

She hadn't seen her offender yet, but when she moved the donut out of her face, she regretted it almost at once. It was Sasuke again.

"Hn, we seem to be bumping into each other a lot, huh?" And then he bent down again, and before she could say a word he had licked a dollop of the chocolate and cream off her nose, then picked her up and set her straight again. She was again, blushing so bright that you were afraid she was going to explode, and she couldn't piece a sentence together if she wanted to. "I don't like sweet stuff," was his parting remark and before she could stop him, he was down the street and gone again without a word on her part whatsoever.

The next time was about a week later and was the last instance so far, and by her standards, the most embarrassing.

She was on her way back to the hospital after her lunch break. She had eaten at a little sandwich shop, getting a simple turkey and tomato sandwich on wheat. She was in a rush to get back to the hospital, and by this time, you'd think that she would have learned to look around the corner, but nope, not her.

She was jogging down the street, worried she was going to be late, when a dark figure had erupted from an alley and stopped her right in her path. Don't be worried, she didn't fall this time, being caught in the arms of the person. But guess who it was. It was Sasuke Uchiha. Again.

She gasped in surprise and looked up at him, fear making its way into her pale eyes. Her arms were held up in front of her, as if to push him away, which of course, she realized would be right stupid of her, considering how strong he was and how much weaker she was than him.

"You have some tomato on the corner of you mouth," was his simple declaration before he swooped his head down and licked from the corner of her mouth to the middle of her cheek with his rough tongue, then bit her lightly in the cheek. His strong arms that had been folded around her small torso now unwrapped her and let her small figure wobble a little bit before he swept past her. "Oh, and by the way, you taste good," and with that he disappeared down the streets.

She stood there for a second, gathering her thoughts then tore off down the street, running full speed for the safe confines of the hospital. She still arrived late though, much to her dismay.

She shook her head at the thoughts speeding through her mind and smiled slightly, thinking about how she needed to come up with something to get him back. He couldn't go and lick her and just leave! It just wasn't right. She sighed again, creating more perspiration on the window, then leaned her head against the cool glass, as if it would help her calm her thoughts.

She was contemplating different things, tracing patterns in the window when she looked over to the time on the table next to her. It said 6:45. Oh shoot! 6:45! She needed to be over at Ino's to help decorate for a Valentine's party that she was having on Valentine's Day. She jumped up and rushed out the door, barely remembering to grab her jacket in her haste. She got to Ino's house in time and set about getting the numerous decorations up. She didn't think about Sasuke when she was doing this, but when they were done setting it up, she couldn't help but be a little worried as she walked out the door.

She waved goodbye to her friend and set out into the dark night, the snow falling around her. She was cold and tired from the work, but happy that they had gotten it done. The party was tomorrow and they had decided to get ready a day early, since everyone was going to be doing something romantic till the party, so it gave them the opportunity to get set.

She was walking with her face tilted to the sky, her worries forgotten, lost in the falling flurries of snow, when she felt a body collide with her own. Strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame. Her face was already looking up so she immediately saw whom it was, not being a surprise to her at all.

She blushed slightly as she looked at his impassive face, his deep black eyes boring into her clear ones. "Why do you always have something on your face when I see you?" he asked then bent down to get her face with his tongue again, but instead of the soft flesh of her cheek, he felt a soft hand on the side of his face.

"You know, my lips are right here," Hinata said, surprising both of them, as she guided his lips to her own. She smiled as she felt his lips curve up in a smirk then into an all out smile as he claimed his mouth with her own. He kissed her passionately for what seemed like an eternity before he lifted his head to look into her dazed gaze.

"Now, what made you say that?" he asked her, his arms firmly locked around her, her arms doing the same with his neck.

"It was just a passing thought. You taste good too you know." They then kissed lightly and he escorted her home.

They both went to the Valentine's party where they quietly made it known that they were a genuine couple. Their relationship continued for many years before he finally asked her to be by his side forever, which she consented to. Their union was a happy thing and most people were happy for them, that is, excluding the fan club.

No one will ever know what got into her when she had said and done that, and the only explanation we'll ever have was that it was just a passing thought. Just a passing thought.

Ok, so what do you think? This was my first one shot. It was really a passing thought for me and I laughed when I wrote this. Well, ok so, maybe her 'passing thought' wasn't really that, but preplanned ideas, ne? I liked it though. I dedicate this to the shy girls, the strange but cool guys, and any other crazy couples are out there. Have a Happy Valentine's Day, coming from a single gal. Later!


End file.
